User blog:Lyndongwapo/Vikusan, the Soul Incarnate
Vikusan |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 70 |attack = 70 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 80 |mana= 275 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 385 (+75) |damage= 57 (+3.3) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.8) |ms = 340 }} "Vikusan" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and one of the Anime Based Champions, and Vikusan is based in One Piece Anime character Brook. General of Brook's abilities in relation to his Soul Power, musician and swordsmanship. Vikusan wields a fiddle music instrument with bow used it as a blade, this instrument shatters target's souls called Hymnus. This fiddle is been attached to his back when attacking using the violin's bow. Abilities Vikusan abilities and auto-attacks applies a semi-permanent mark to each champion. Each mark shatters the target's soul by 1%, which the percentage amount will convert Vikusan's auto-attacks damage into true damage and heal for the same amount. |description2=Mark will only lost if the marked enemy champion kills Vikusan or if Vikusan uses Soul Eater:Ultimate that consumes the soul shatter mark. |leveling= }} }} Vikusan perform a quicken slashes dealing physical damage to every unit in the area. This skill is Target Area conjoined in the center part of Target Lane, target lane serve as the dash of Vikusan and target area is the damaging zone where unseeably slashes all unit inside. Applies Soul Shatter effect to every enemy champion damaged. |leveling= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |Cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} }} First toogle, Vikusan plays a soft music gaining him a buff shield that absorb incoming damages, shield generates for every unit he travelled. |description2= Second toogle, Vikusan plays a not soft and not so loud music, this will gain him bonus damage on next attack for every damage he take, stackable amount of damage. |description3= Third toogle, Vikusan played a loud sonata make him a little aggressive which gain him bonus attack speed and movement speed that increases amount for every unit it kills for effect duration in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown= 1 second }} }} Vikusan separates his soul into his body after 0.75 second of channelling, allowing his souls to control then travel freely with no obstruction in the map in a given duration. Soul speed has 300% of Vikusan's present Movement speed, Undetectable and has a sight vision but then removes sight on his physical body. If his Physical Body is been damaged, his soul instantly returns. |description2= Returns his soul into his body then leaves a terrifying aura in the area, marking them that applies vision for 4 seconds and FEAR all unit in a given duration. Add up 3 stack of Soul Shatter Mark. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= seconds |cooldown= seconds |range= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} If any enemy champion dies at his surroundings, their soul is been surrendered and syphon by Vikusan. After a 4 second delay, soul is completely siphoned, Healing or Raises Vikusan from death if killed during the delay. Multiple Enemy deaths does not stack on each other spell effect and count on its respective duration. |description2 = Strike all target enemy champion directly to it's soul by sound wave of black sonata dealing true damage which damage based in the amount of Soul Shatter mark in them, all soul shatter mark to target is been consumed. But if this skill is on-cooldown, passive is nullified. |leveling= |leveling2= plus of target's maximum health. |range= 500 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Category:Custom champions